


Gloom Boys

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Alphabet Challenge [8]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gang Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'I brought a knife to a gun fight.'





	Gloom Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with that to do with this one, so sorry if it sucks. No, I can't give context.

Awsten sat cross-legged on his bed, pages of his notebook barely illuminated by the fairy lights wrapped around the headboard. The pen made a soft noise as it scratched against the paper, but it didn’t do much against the suffocating silence on the room.

A line of light fell across him, and he looked up at the silhouette in the doorway.

Jawn stepped into the room, a grim smile set on his face, and with the door open, Awsten could hear the sounds of fighting coming from elsewhere in the large house.

“You ready to leave?” He asked, and Awsten nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder and clutching his notebook to his chest, as though it were some sort of shield.

He and Jawn moved carefully through the building, the red-heads hand on his lower back grounding him, stopping the panic from setting in.

By some miracle, they made it outside to where Otto was waiting with the car, and Jawn and Awsten got in.

The drive to the safe house was spent in silence.

Jawn’s hand was still on Awsten’s back.

They drove down a small side road, eventually pulling up in front of a fair sized cottage.

“You got your knife?” Otto asked, as Jawn and Awsten were getting out.

Awsten rolled his eyes, “What’s a knife gonna do in a gunfight?”

Instead of being annoyed, Otto just raised an eyebrow, “It’s better than nothing.”

\---

Awsten sat cross-legged on the bed, but this time there were no fairy lights to illuminate the pages. The sun had long since set, and he had to squint a little to see, but he didn’t want to turn the light on.

A line of light fell across him, and he looked up at the silhouette in the doorway.

“What’re you still doing up, peach?” Came Geoff’s voice, and Awsten practically threw himself into his arms.

“I can’t sleep when you’re dealing with business, not until I know you’re okay.”

Geoff easily lifted him up, and positioned them both to be laid down, face to face.

“I’m okay. Wasn’t expecting them to get into the house this time, but we deal with things as they come. That’s why we’ve got this house, to keep the precious things safe.”

“But there’s nothing precious here?”

Geoff pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, “There’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short I'm sorry.


End file.
